kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Items
This page is for any new fanmade items. Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Warp Pad: Lets the user place two pads that anyone can teleport from one to the other by steping on one of them. If one of them is attacks, both will be destroyed. Lava bomb: A bomb that explodes on contact with lava, leaving a pool on the ground Darkness bomb: a bomb exploding with a black cloud, infliction darkness. Light bomb: a bomb exploding with a flash of light, inflicting blindness. Invisibility Token: turns the user invisible for a while. Counter token: avoid being knocked back, automatically attack back. Wings of Icarus: Using these will let the user fly for 5 seconds, swiftly moving over obstacles Power Orb: allows the user to perform a power attack Item Bomb: places a bomb that appears to be a random item. (together mode only) Rolling Ball: A ball that rolls over terrain and up walls, homing in on enemies to hit them until it reaches the edge of the map. Sand Bomb: Leaves sand on the ground, slowing down the movement of enemies. Missile: Fire a quick, powerful missile, with low homing and explosion size. X-Ray specs: Displays all enemies locations, even if invisible or behind walls. (together mode only) 'Vehicle Items' Summons a certain vehicle that lasts 30 seconds upon entering in Story and ten seconds in Battle before vanishing. It will not be used if there is not enough space. Cherubot: Summons a short lived cherubot. Aether Ring: summons a short lived aether ring. Exo Tank: summons a short lived exo tank. Teracopter: summons a short lived teracopter. Hydrosub: Summons a short lived hydrosub. (won't move unless placed in water) 'Legendary Items' Items once used by a great hero, these items usually last 30 seconds in Story, and 10 seconds in Battle, allowing special abilities or modified attacks. Legendary Sword: Use it to equip a legendary sword with super melee power and can fire beams of energy. Legendary Shield: Use it to equip a legendary shield that blocks all attacks from the front. Legendary Cape: Equip it to leap into the air with every attack. Legendary Gauntlet: Use it to dish out melee attacks with huge knockback. Legendary Boots: Use charge forward, ramming through enemies. Legendary Bow: Use to fire high speed, high homing, high power, and high range arrows. Legendary Clawshot: Use this item to shoot a claw with a chain to grab enemies, items, or grapple onto or over walls. Legendary Boomerang: Throw this spinning inducing, high homing item, hitting foes from the front, then behind, returning to the user, allowing the user 3 throws. Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen Normal Items *Zert Seed: A grenade-like weapon developed by Viridi. Zert Seeds are small, spiky balls with a single yellow eye and the coloration of a Zert. Upon tossing it, it generates a slowly expanding field of electricity, similar to a Zert. *Gravity Bomb: A small orb which contains purple and orange energy. Throwing it causes everything in the blast radius to float upwards, leaving enemies caught in the blast defenseless. *Trigger Finger: Causes Pit to automatically fire at anything nearby. *Top Attack: A small golden top with glowing studs on the rim. Throwing it will cause it to glide along and ricochet on anything it hits, until it explodes after 10 seconds. *Eagle Eye: Causes Pit's accuracy and homing power to increase temporarly. *Devastatoid: An asteroid-like sphere with lava coursing through it. Throwing it causes it it launch into the sky, knocking back anyone nearby, then coming down in a swarm of smaller asteroids. Category:Item Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen